GOODNIGHT, GOODNIGHT
by QueenCapsicum
Summary: Nina Jensen, a disgrace against all things good, a cheater, a liar, an over thinker, a socially awkward emotional wreck, a crier, a quiet girl who sits at the back of class and cries over her past, her regrets and her guilt. Nina Jensen, a lover without her love. The story of an socially awkward, heartbroken girl, confused about her sexuality. OC/OC or OC/Sam, OC/Britt ?friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Nina Jensen, a disgrace against all things good, a cheater, a liar, an over thinker, a socially awkward emotional wreck, a crier, a quiet girl who sits at the back of class and cries over her past, her regrets and her guilt. Nina Jensen, a lover without her love.

When Sammy left, I had nothing to live for but my tarnished reputation; she was everything to me, she wasn't just my girlfriend, just my lover she was my world, my reason for living, my best friend. Don't ask me why I did what I did, I could never give you an answer, but in the end I did it and that's why she's gone. So I can't blame her for my heartbreak, I can only blame myself.

It's not like I can confide my pain in anyone; Sam was the only person who i trusted enough to tell my secrets and even if i had other friends they weren't mine. they were ours and they all jumped out of that ship and wouldn't talk to me after how much I hurt Sam. I can't talk to my parents; they don't know i'm gay, they don't know I love Sam, they don't know I was her girlfriend, they don't know i'm heart broken. they just know what they see: I'm sad, I'm torn, I'm Angry at the world.

That's why when my dad told me we were moving to Ohio it didn't really phase me; there was no fixing things with Sam, she wouldn't ever forgive me, so what was the point in making other peoples lives harder, it sure as hell wouldn't make mine any easier.

That brings us here, me sitting in my room, crying as the Adam Levine's clear and high voice leaves lyrical imprints on my mind, helping me in an attempt to get over myself and pick up the pieces of the heart that I broke. By now I am accustomed to the pain, it travels along with me as I venture along this road pulling myself to and from emotional stability with the music.

Tears are far from unattainable; they come rapidly, randomly and unexpectedly and flow for eternities, stoping and starting, constantly changing pace.

* * *

Small and unnoticed vibrations fill my ears with music and my eyes bubble with tears but I hold them back; I will not cry on my first day at a new school, '_I. Will. Not.' _

* * *

_HOPED YOU LIKE DOESNT HAVE A PLOT I"LL SEE HOW IT GOES, ALSO I KNOW I HAVENT UPTADED "SHE'S MY SISTER" IN A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY IN MELBOURNE AND I'LL BE BACK HOME SOON, I LOVE YOU ALL STICK WITH THE STORY, GLEE WILL FOLLOW AND EMERSE WILDLY IN COMING CHAPTERS._


	2. Chapter 2

Ten or so minutes into our 'Get to know you session' (that had nothing to do with the fact she found me crying in the girls bathroom.) was when she asked me if I was okay, I felt comfortable enough to tell her the truth. "No, I'm really, really not.", but before the tears prickling in my eyes could fall I regained my (metaphorical) balance, and replied with an even and calm timbre "but then again, is anyone, ever?"

"Nina, If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. You can confide in me."

I didn't think anyone had ever said that since the day I realised I was bi, the day Sammy told me to trust her, that she wouldn't break my heart. I never anticipated that I would break hers. When I thought about _her. _That's when I broke, between sobs and sniffles Ms Pillsbury got the whole story, not just what I gave Ms Pillsbury and pieces, everything. From the day I met her, a lonely, awkward, straight, to the day I broke her, a terrified guilt ridden bitch, all leading up to this very moment, me from the now: miserable, alone, heartbroken and regretful. He was on the receiving end of every tiny emotion, every spilled tear, every sarcastic comment, all the reasons why I didn't care that I moved to america and every crack I carved into my heart.

* * *

I stood there, hands gripped cautiously around the microphone, holding on to it like I hold on to the memories I have with her. My head bows and my eyes fall to the ground as my hands tremble with fear, Mrs. Pillsbury never told me auditioning to _belong_ somewhere could be so mind-blowingly terrifying.

I nudged myself a few steps closer to the stage, I felt trapped by the lights that burned my eyes glaring at me with same burning intensity she did when we talked about something she held dear, "Could someone turn the lights of please, i'd like this to be more intimate, you know I can see you, you can see me." I pleaded light-heartedly, hoping no one would see the scars that spilled from my eyes as I sang if the light wasn't there to highlight them.

The stage was dark and I subtly thanked the curly-haired teacher sitting in front of me before he gave me the thumbs up. "whenever you're ready"

"Hi, I'm Nina, Ms Pilsbury told me, that I should come audition for this club, if I needed people who were like family, who would accept me. Um, I'm just having a rough week or year really, I sing a lot and I play the flute and piano, also, I'm tethered to Maroon 5 and their music, every since 2001, I was 5 then, so, uh, don't hate them." I muttered most of it; I wasn't really sure if they understood much but I guess it didn't really matter.

The beat of the slow, steady rolling guitar filled my ears, erupting from the science like a scream into the dark, cold night. It was nice but, the song choice regretted; the minute the tune started I could feel the tears begin to prickle up in the back of my already dry eyes. when the drum beat starts I know it's my turn so I open my mouth and take in the oxygen surrounding me before letting Adam Levine's very true words flow out of my mouth as it coincides with my broken hearted beats:

"You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together  
I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa

The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember  
The way it feels to be alive  
The day that he first met her  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her  
I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right

So much to love, So much to learn, But I won't be there to teach you, oh. I know I can be close, But I try my best to reach you

I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa, oh…  
Yeah"

The song faded in to the silence so I lifted my thumbs towards my face and smeared the tears from my cheeks. As my blurred vision faded, i noticed that others seemed to be reciprocating my emotions, maybe I got my feelings across more thoroughly than I hoped i would, maybe I wasn't so cryptic after all.

No one spoke, _Shit _I narrated inwardly in a panicked tone *I do this a lot* _Shit, that was terrible wasn't it? Oh god, I've just publicly humiliated myself, again, I will forever be a joke, Oh this was a bad idea._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you, that was, I was, I just, I didn't-" _Great job Nina, fumbling when you need clear sentences!_

"Sorry, I'll Just, Leave" I ended clearly

"What? Why?" The blond boy in the back of the room yelled in an extremely worried timbre.

I began to stutter under the pressure points of the attention pointed in my direction "It w-w- It was terri-"

"It was amazing" he smiled slyly, his big lips interrupting me before i could end the word that lingered on my lips.

"You're in", grinned the short brunette as she gripped the hand of the boy sitting next to her.

* * *

_SO NINA, I'M GONNA INTRODUCE HER BIG SISTER LATER, AND HER LITTLE BROTHER. ALSO SHE'S AUSTRALIAN AND IF ANYONE REVIEWS WITH SUGGESTIONS THAT'D BE GREAT, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY 30/NOVEMBER *COUGH* (HINT) I LIKE REVIEWS *COUGH*_

_AND ON THE SUMMARY IT SAYS EITHER OC/OC OR SAM/OC BY SAM, I MEAN SAM FROM GLEE THE OTHER ONE WITH 2 OC'S THAT'S HER EX GIRLFRIEND SORRY, I DIDN'T REALISE TILL JUST NOW THEY HAD THE __**SAM**__E NAME, SEE WHAT I DID THERE?_

_SO ANYWHO, HOPE YOU LIKED I KNOW IT'S NOT MY BEST WORK BUT IT'S JUST EXPERIMENTATION, OKAY. ENJOY XXX, ALLIECAT_


End file.
